in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/CITRON's Top 6 hardest games of all time
(Should say "CITRON's Top 6 Hardest games of all time", but I made a mistake.) Hello everyone, it is I, CITRON, and today I- All of a sudden, CITRON's IPad starts to rumble uncontrollably! And a certain someone pops out of it.... Galaximus: '''AHAHAHAHA! It is I, the strongest, largest, and evilest that ever lived- GALAXIMUS! Wait, wait, ''WAIT! What are you doing here? I thought you were bound to my Ipad! Galaximus: 'You can't contain me! And now, since that Gang is not here to save you, you are all mine! I don't think so, vile fiend! '''Galaximus: '''Well, are you brave enough to save your pitiful planet from me? I got an idea- how about you help me rip some tortuous games a new one? I think you might like it! '''Galaximus: '''Well, I do like the eternal suffering of others- sure. Alright. So, what this is is a countdown of the 6 hardest games I have ever had the pleasure (or lack thereoff) of playing in my illustrous gaming career. So with a huge Inkling goddess at my side, lets go! ''Number 6 Alright, Galax, lets hit the ground running here. Now I know what you will tell me- CITRON, Splatoon 2 is not nearly as hard as other shooters. But you know what? That game hates me! It seems like so many times, I get demolished in battles due to bad teamates. And sometimes, the game likes to glitch and leave my team with a numbers disadvantage! 'Galaximus: '''And don't forget your Ranked Batte skills, bucko. Ugh..... I suck at Ranked Battles- I will not hide that. Espcially Tower Control. But the others I suck at too. And lets forget Salmon Run. STUPID GLOWFLIES! '''Galaximus: '''I hate those things too- we agree on something, I guess. ''Number 5 I will say this out loud- Yoshi's Island (aka Super Mario World 2) is the best darn platformer ever made. There is so much charm and effort put into this game- colorful, superb graphics, an amazing soundtrack, and spot-on gameplay. Not to mention that stupid 3DS game...... ARRRRGGG- '''Galaximus: *Slaps CITRON* Stay on topic, fool! Thanks- I needed that. Critic mode got the better of me. Anyway, there are times where this game makes you feel helpless- part of the problem is the knockback mechanic. It never seems to end, and makes retrieving Baby Mario almost impossible. The level design can also screw you, and some enemies are borderline vicious (I'm looking at you, Bandits!). When this game is easy, it's really easy. But when it's hard- oh squid. Not to mention the stupid luck-based bonus games.... Number 4 Galaximus: 'Yo, CIT! Gimme a beat! ''*CITRON tries to make a beat* '''Galaximus: '''Oh yeah- So, it's finally time, to explain to you. If you know the game, you can join in too. If you died a lot, then it's all the same. It's standard life in this nightmare game! DK! Donkey Kong! Okay, Galaximus. We get it. And stop it- Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze does not seem worth it. Dang it, Retro Studios! Why is this game so brutal, yet so playable and awesome! This particular game, due to the failure of the Wii U, is woefully underloved (but that Switch port will do it well) If you ever played a DK Country game, you saw this one coming a long way away. It demands perfection, and will kick your rear end if you let it, as well as some really nasty bosses! And that's not all- to this day, I spent an hour and a half on the final boss (And ''still have not beat it) and due to a bet I made with my sister, I am gonna have to use Daisy in Mario Kart sometime soon! '''Galaximus: '''Ouch.... I hate that princess Don't we all, Shiela? Now onto the big ones. And next, we are gonna talk about a game I have raged and complained about so much, yet it's one of my favorite games of 2017. I even put a boss from it in this series. No suprise here.... You knew it was coming. ''Number 3 Cartoons. I got my rear end handed to me by cartoons! You would think that such a brutal game would be made in any country but Canada, but say hello to Cuphead! This game immediately blew me away with it's sublime graphics, harking back to the cartoons of the 30s. It really is a work of art. You'll come for that, but stay for the hundreds upon hundreds of deaths you shall earn! And worse, is that freaking meter when you die, and it basically says "oh, you were so close to winning, we wanna rub it in your face!". BAH! How have I not broken my controller by now?! Number 2 Hey Galaximus? 'Galaximus: '''Yes, mortal? You like music right? '''Galaximus: '''Duh! Then here! *she gives her his IPad, with Geometry Dash on it* '''Galaximus: '''Alright, pulp boy! One side! It's my turn! This game is the only one I know of that makes me feel small and pathetic! Bolty once called it "Doomstep" '''Galaximus: '''Good analogy! I hope you like perfection, because anything less in this game means '''DEATH! '''You may think I am overeacting, but I'm really not! Sick jams blast into your ears while platforms and hazards come fast and furious! And one mistake earns you a trip to the start! GRRRRR! Take it away, take it away! ''Number 1! 'Galaximus: '''That was dirty, CITRON. I hate that game! But I can get my revenge the only way I know how! ''*Galaximus hands CITRON a GamePad. She fiddles with some controls, and puts it on 100 Mario Challenge on Expert* Wait- what!? NOOOOOOOOOOO! Super Mario Maker is, in my eyes, the hardest game I have ever played. On paper, you migbht think it is no harder than any other Mario game. But think about it- other people- not Nintendo- other people- make these levels. Do you know what this means? It means that you are helpless. Absolutely helpless. Some levels are brutal beyond comapre, costing me hundreds of deaths- spin jump challenges, run levels, quiz levels- I have seen them all. And do I even need to mention the troll levels? 100 Mario Challenge on Expert is the king however- I have never once done it, and consider it nigh-impossible to do. Mario Maker is a devious tool that anyone can use- in the wrong hands, it is, well. EEEEEEEVIIILLLL! No, Galaximus- just no- i'm not gonna do it. You can stomp me, or even consume me. But this- no- this is my absolute limit. '''Galaximus: '''Oh is it? Well, I think you should get a closer look- a ''much closer look! Huh? What are you doing? *Galaximus laughs rather quietly. She then grabs the Gamepad and, using her magic, sucks CITRON into Super Mario Maker!* Galaximus: '''HAHAHAHAHA! Now, I have full control over you! No. No! NOOOOOOOO- (Well, that's it for this list! Do you have a different opinion? Any games that tortured you thoroughly? Let me know in the comments! And I'll see you next time, assuming I can get out of this game alive!) '' GAME OVER'' '''Galaximus: '''Game over?! Well, better CITRON than me.... '' ' Category:Blog posts